324entfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl That Got Grounded For Life
Note: This is NOT like a GoAnimate grounded video Once upon a time, there was a girl who kept getting grounded until she was finally grounded for life! Release date: February 25, 2017 Rated: 7 DO NOT EDIT Cast * 1033Forest (Narrator) * Ciyana and her mom Transcript * 1033Forest: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Ciyana, who was just your typical 14 year old. She loved going on the internet, listening to music, talking to her friends, and of course, electronics. But then one day the most unfortunate thing happened... * Mom: Ciyana? * Ciyana: Yes mom? * Mom: Guess what I got today. The electricity bill. How could you have used up $4119 of electricity? * Ciyana: I don't know... maybe it was because I didn't even turn on my electronics in a long time? * Mom: That's unacceptable. You're grounded for a week with no electronics. Turn off your phone, put it away, and go do your homework. * Ciyana: Ugh. * (a few minutes after her mom left she goes on the computer) * Mom: Is that homework related? You can only use the computer to do homework. * Ciyana: Uh, no. But I was going to do my homework right after that. * Mom: I asked you to do it, but you didn't listen. Now you're grounded for a month. Turn off the computer and continue your homework on a sheet of paper. Also, while you're at it, make your bed. * (she didn't listen again; this time she watches TV) * Mom: Ciyana? * Ciyana: Yeah? * Mom: What are you doing? * Ciyana: Uh...watching TV? * Mom: Did you even start your homework? * Ciyana: Not yet. * Mom: I can't believe you've done nothing I told you to do. You're grounded for life. * Ciyana: What? For life? No, mom, I'll do it right now! For real this time! * Mom: Nope, you've had your chance and you blew it. You really are grounded for life. You really screwed up this time. * Ciyana: But, mom, I'll eventually go to college, move out, and have a family of my own! If I'm grounded for life, how am I supposed to do any of that? You have to give me a way to get out of being grounded! * Mom: Okay, I'll be right back. * (30 minutes later...) * Mom: Okay, here's a list of things you can do to get ungrounded. To get ungrounded you must earn 10000 points, and complaining about anything will result in -100 points. (gives list) * (on the list every thing is only worth up to 10 points) * Ciyana: "Clean sink - 2 points". "Unload dishwasher - 3 points". "Make the bed - 5 points". This will take forever to get to 10000 points! * Mom: Well, better get started! * (Ciyana does the chores on the list, but managed to only make around 12 points) * Ciyana: Only 9988 points to go...who am I kidding? I'll never make it to 10000 points. * (for giving up, -10000 points, which means she is at -10012 points) * Ciyana: (sitting on her bed) Grounded with no electronics or fun. I can't even do anything. That list of chores to get ungrounded will take me forever. I guess I'm really grounded for life. * (20 years later, in the year 2037, she is 34) * (Ciyana sighs while still on her bed) * (30 more years later, it is 2067, and she is 64) * Ciyana: I cannot believe I've been grounded for my whole life. * (and Ciyana's mom is now 103) * Mom: Honey, I've been thinking about it, maybe it was too harsh to make you get 10000 points to get ungrounded. * Ciyana: You think? * 1033Forest: And that's the story of the girl who got grounded for life. Bloopers 50 years later, take 1 * Ciyana: (a bit faster) I can't believe I've been grounded for my whole life. * Mom: Honey, I've been thinking about it, maybe did this-- * (Ciyana laughs) 50 years later, take 2 * Ciyana: I can't believe I haven't gone to the bathroom in 50 years. I can't believe I'm still wearing the same clothes. (shrugs, then crosses her arms) Trivia * To make Ciyana look older, she just dyed her hair gray and put it in a different hairstyle.